wwefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Uogah
Umagah Tana Guh is a professional wrestler currently signed at WWC under the ring name Uogah 'Early Life' Guh was born June 26, 1980 to parents Tia Tana Guh and Theo Guh, Jr in San Antonio, Texas but inside wrestling he is billed from The Isles of Samoa due to his decent family of Samoans, He's grandfather Theo Martin Guh,Jr was a professional wrestler under the ring name "The Great" The-O Guh, Umagah idolized his grandfather and decided that he would follow His Grandfather's foot steps Professional Wrestling Career 'Uogah of Samoa' Guh signed a contract to Beast Wrestling Corporation or BWC, under the ring name Uogah billed from Samoa, He wrestled his first match against The Great Pumbaa, and his second against The Guhans (Toro Guhan and Artoru Guhan) all of which he won, He fought against the World Beastweight Champion Collosus and came out on top, He then fought his very first tag team match against The Head Destructions (Head Chief Bow and Head Chief Cousin) teaming up with Ken Hunter coming out on top after Hunter hitted a Hunter's Venom and Guh hitted The Great Samoan Clash, Guh would continue his winning streak by defeating Lol-E Pop the next week Guh would again team up with Hunter to face The Guhans they again came out on top and formed they're official team "The High Flying Power", The High Flying Power would face The Dou (Jack Johnson and Shannon Junk) in a Tag Team Tournament for the Beast Tag Team Championship in which they came out on top, The next tournament They also came out on top of The Twin of Destructions, And they faced they're biggest enemies yet Machine and Collosus, Sr but came out on top after Machine tapped out to Full-Nelson Lock, They faced the tag team champions Death & Valley in which they won but by DQ after Death hitted a chair on Ken, The High Flying Power continued they're streak and fought Death and Valley and if Death or Valley DQ'ed themselves they will be stripped off the title, Valley turned on Death and hitted a Valley Slam on Death and left Death defenseless, Guh pinned Death and They won the championships! 'Brawling Tag Team Championship' The High Flying Power continued they're winning streak by defeating The Twin of Destructions in Brawler! defending they're championships against the The Dou, and defending they're championships against The Head Destructions, They would face Kyton Drak once a time both winning the match, Kyton Drak would form a tag team with the recently disbanded team Death and Valley member Death and would face against The High Flying Power but they came out on top easily, The High Flying Power came out on top again against The Snake and The Viper, They would then again face Kyton and Death but they won again, Kyton would face Guh in a match that if Guh loses he will be stripped off his title and the title will given to Kyton, Guh won this match but in the end Death attacked Guh, Ken took a five months break due to him wanting more time for his family, Guh was forced to defend his title and Ken's title to Kyton and Death and The Dou, Guh came out on top after Three Samoan Punch on Kyton and One Great Samoan Clash on Death, Guh lost the championships officially after Death and Kyton faced him in a handicap match for the title, Ken returned five months later and confronted Guh, Saying that He knew Guh was weak without a Powerhouse, Ken hitted a Future Dream on Guh and this injured Guh's head in seven parts, also this made Guh fade away quitely 'Lord of The Ring' Guh signed a one year contract to Lord of The Ring he debuted his first match for Lord of The Ring against Bomango, in which he won, He would again fight Bomango who at that time was managed by Big Bong in which he again won, Big Bong challenged Guh in a match at Carnage of the Day, he again won this match but with a little help from interference of Bomango, who accidentally hitted a chair on Bong 'Injury' The next week Guh was scheduled to fight resident wrestlers Jack O' Brian and O' Niel O' Stash but Tribal Kickers (Billy Dun and "Sick Daddy Kick" Bourne McStien) ambushed him in which he got hit by a kendo stick and a chair combined, Tribal Kickers faced Guh in a match at JackSUN, Guh dominated the entire match but ended up losing to them, Guh teamed up with former tag team partner Ken Hunter who at the time was under the name Ken Pain again in a losing effort, Guh fought Lucky Lackson in a Beat The Clock Match but ultimately lost. the next day Guh was part of an accident that made his arm injured and be on a 3-6 month hiatus 'Big Push' After recovering from a 3 month hiatus Guh returned to LTR television and announced his desire to enter the Lord of The Ring match and fought with Jack O' Brian for number one spot on Lord of The Ring in which he won , at Lord of The Ring he fought 29 other men in a Lord of The Ring match in which he ultimately won Tribal Tatoos Uogah has many tribal tatoos on his body and this list goes on and on *Front **He has mud like tatoos on almost all parts of his front body **He has three tribal symbols, The one that is near his left mud like tatoo, which means Crab Claw, He has one above the right mud tatoo which means Moon, and he has one near his neck and is almost covered in mud which means, Heart and Love **He has a tic-tac-toe near the right mud, which has three X on the left side and three O on the right side **He has his family's symbol on the middle of his tummy which has L and a up-side down L, 4 and 3 on the upperside and downerside respectively **Down his family symbol is a scar-like symbol that has a dummy face and a scar which is just a paint **And near the corners of his tummy are Gaichings which are his family's secondary symbol *Left Hand **He has TANA writen red on his fingers under the TANA is a earthquake symbol, which represents his TANA side *Right Hand **He has GUH written blue on his fingers under the GUH is a typhoon symbol, which represents his GUH side *Back **He has his favorite wrestlers front tatoo on his back, which has a Pacman like symbol two white stars and his last names TANA GUH writen above the pacman like symbol and under the Stars Personal Life Guh married his lover Stephanie Marie Johnson, He had four childrens with Johnson, The eldest twins, Jeoff and Greg, Stephanie Marie, and Tia Johnson Guh named after his mother Tia Tana Guh In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **The Great Samoan Clash (Spinebuster) **Samoan Punch (K.O Punch) *Signature Moves **Headbutt **Full-Nelson Lock *Nicknames **"The Greatest Samoan Man in the World" *Managers **Ken Hunter *Entrance Themes **BWC ***"Samoa" by Martin Mickson and The Great Bash (1999-2004) ***"Samoan" remix of Samoa by The Great Bash (2009-2011) ***"American and Samoan" used while teaming up with Ken Hunter by The Great Bash and Remixon (2005-2008) **Lord of The Ring ***"Kata" by Ombongo and Martin Mickson (2006-2007) **WWC' ***"Samoa" by The Great Bash (2012-Present) Championships and Accomplishments *BWC **Ultraweight championship (3 times) **Tag Team Championship (1 time) *Lord of The Ring **None *WWC **Yet to know Category:Professional Wrestler Category:Superstar